Breaking Cliques
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: Edward, school bad boy; Bella, invisible 'nerd'. Both secretly watch the other from afar. Will a high school party, celebrating the end of an exam and two interfering friends bring them together and break the unspoken line the school has drawn? AH, OOC


**Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest**

**Title: Breaking Cliché's**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: One shot rated T, contains underage drinking and swearing. **

**Word Count: 10,878**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Words Selected: Party, Exam, Lake, Infatuation, Motorcycle, and Gibberish. **

**Summary: Edward, school bad boy; Bella, invisible 'nerd'. Both secretly watch the other from afar. Will a high school party, celebrating the end of an exam and two interfering friends bring them together and break the unspoken line the school has drawn? AH, OCC kind of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or themes, Stephenie Meyer holds that right, and I am merely playing around with her characters.**

* * *

_Bella_

The library was full of last minute studiers. Nearly every table was full of students, some cheerleaders, popular, busty blonds and brunets who spent their weekend doing god knows what instead. The girls who wanted to be cheerleaders but didn't make the cut. Jocks, if you could call them that, were too busy ogling the giggling girls to even think about the books laid open in front of them, most of which probably spent their weekend with the giggling girls. God knows why they would want to spend an extra two days with them, I can hardly handle five.

Then there were the others, the ones like me, or mostly anyway. The ones who used the week leading up to the exam to study, fitted it in among their already busy teenage schedule so that they would be somewhat ready for what laid ahead of them. They were only here for last minute studying, making sure that they didn't miss anything.

Of course, that was only half the reason I was here. I was pretty sure I had the book in front of me memorized, I didn't need to study any more for this, I was sure to pass 95%, like I did every year, and like every year, my mother would congratulate me and my father would ask me what happened to that other five percent.

And to think the only reason they were all here studying, desperately making sure that they would pass this test was because of the big reward field trip they were holding for everyone that did pass; a two night camp out over at the Lake. It was their way of making sure everyone tried their best. If anyone were anyone in the junior grade they would be there. It was the place to be. Mostly because of the big party they held there each year.

I didn't need to be here, but I had nowhere else to go. I could sit outside and stare aimlessly out into the parking lot, or hunch in the corner of the cafeteria and watch the rest of the school muck about before the bell rang, but then again that was why I was here. The library was my comfort zone, and everyone sitting in here was just intruding.

Ok, and maybe I was also sitting in here because there was no chance in hell that I would ever see him here, and if I couldn't see him, then I couldn't stare, and get caught staring at him.

The him I was referring to was my long time crush/infatuation/obsession Edward Cullen. All bonze hair, green eyes and I don't give a shit what you think attitude. If you judged him by what he wore, you'd think he were like everyone else. I had only ever seen him wearing button down shirts and jeans or long pants. Oh, and his black motorcycle jacket. The only friend he had was Jasper Whitlock, blonde hair and blue eyes, who was going out with Edwards un-identical twin Mary Alice, or Alice, as she preferred to be called. They were one close-knit group, very rarely seeking company from anyone outside their circle. And to make it all the more unfair, they were all beautiful.

Yes, Forks High School was one big cliché.

I looked around the library now, watching everything play out. The girls giggling over their books, which were spread out on the tables before them, the Jocks ignoring their books completely, watching the girls giggle over their stares, the normal ignored ones, just getting on with their high school lives and studying with their friends, and even the couple in the corner, sitting right by a shelf of books, sharing the same book which was ignored for minutes at a time while they got distracted by each other.

And then there was my table, occupied by myself, Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and our books and study notes. Angela was really the only friend I had here. We didn't hang out over weekends, didn't giggle and gossip, didn't share secrets and lunches. But we were there for each other, we sat with each other when no one else would and gave the other someone to call a friend. It was a friendship of convenience, we were the only girl each other had, or in my case, the only person.

I didn't really have any friends here in Forks, beside Angela and maybe Ben of course. I was invisible, the girl no one ever paid any attention to. I was never called upon in class, never acknowledged in the hallways and spent most of my lunches in the library, only venturing into the cafeteria when I had to buy my lunches or when I felt like sitting with Angela and Ben, which gave me free access to stare at Edward Cullen all I wanted. No one ever saw me staring, except maybe Angela and Ben, and maybe Edward Cullen himself sometimes when he were to accidently glance my way every once and a while.

I had more time for studying than was probably healthy, which was why I was a straight A student. My average grade was probably a B+, but more often then not I got an A in some form or another. Teachers didn't have to worry about me, and my parents were counting on me earning a scholarship so they wouldn't have to pay as much for my college education, because it was decided before I even got to high school that I was going to college, whether I wanted to or not.

That was my life. I was an invisible, straight A student, with barley any friends, and was infatuated with the schools most coveted bad boy. Have you ever heard that before or what?

Sometimes I think my life is just one big cliché.

Depressing really.

I snapped out of my musings as the bell rang, signaling the start of our exam. I noticed everyone in the library start packing away their things, shoving books into bags or back onto shelves and they quickly dashed out of the room. There was no tine for dawdling today, if you were even one minute late you earned yourself a lunch detention.

Angela, Ben and I hurried as we packed away our things. With a smile as we left the library door, I hurried in the opposite direction to them, heading to my homeroom class, the class I would spend the rest of the morning in. Four hours sitting in the same desk was not anyone's idea of fun, and I was dreading it, but I took pleasure in the thought of not having to do it again for another year.

Arriving at the classroom I took my seat at the back and placed my bag down beside me. The room was nearly full and I could see a few people out in the hallway rushing towards the classrooms. A few people entered and took their seats just before the bell rang, and the teacher stood up from his seat of the front of the room and made his way towards the door, glancing outside, before he closed it and turned towards the room.

"Quiet now while I take the roll, and then we can get on with the test." Mr. Bennett announced to the room and a deep quiet settled over us. No one dared make a sound. Mr. Bennett wasn't a mean teacher, but everyone was relying on passing this test today. No one wanted to fail.

Mr. Bennett started on the roll, and I stared down at my desk, tracing patterns in the wood. I had let my thoughts wander when a voice from my left snapped me out of it.

"Here."

My head snapped to the side at the sound of his smooth voice and I was shocked to find him sitting in the desk next to me. I was so absorbed inside my own little world that I didn't even notice him sitting there. Was he there when I came in or did he enter the room and I didn't notice? It was hard to believe that I wouldn't notice his presence.

Today Edward Cullen was dressed in a back button down shirt and long khaki pants. His hair stood up on end like usual and he lounged back in his chair, totally as ease. He was the only person, besides myself and Angela and Ben, that didn't seem totally worried by the thought of this test. But then again, Edward Cullen didn't seem totally worried at the thought of not being accepted by the rest of the sheep of the school. He was one of the only people I could think of that wouldn't jump when told to by some popular jock or blonde. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were the others. I didn't know about myself as of yet. I liked to think I was one as well.

I broke away from my staring as I heard the sound of my name.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr. Bennett called from the front of the room.

"Here." I mumbled, the normally quiet sound seeming loud in the abnormally quiet room.

I kept my head down until a booklet was placed on the desk in front of me. I looked up at the teacher who was walking back to the front of the room.

"You have four hours, until lunch, to complete this exam. There are one hundred questions, each worth one mark each. When you have finished you may pass your tests up to me and spend the rest of the time however you like. You are allowed two bathroom breaks each, use them wisely. If I find you cheating I will take your test off you and mark what you have there. There will be no do over's, once I have that test back, that's it. You may start now." Mr. Bennett said, and sat himself down at his desk, picking up his laptop and continued whatever he was doing before.

I flipped my test over, picked up my pencil, and started.

* * *

_Edward_

I hated this. This stupid testing, the stupid 'prize', and the stupid people. The only reason I bothered to even do this test was because it amounted to my grade, which, contrary to popular belief, did matter to me. I was smart, my grades were good, and I intended to keep it that way. I couldn't wait to get into college, to get out of this town. It was boring beyond belief, and the only reason I stayed was because of my parents, my sister, and Jasper. And the girl sitting across the room from me in the cafeteria.

Bella Swan.

She was absolutely beautiful, with her chocolate brown hair, mysterious brown eyes, pale contrasting skin, and her small frame. She couldn't have been taller then 5 foot 5 or 6 and she was very quiet, never drawing attention to herself. I only ever saw her hanging around Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, who she didn't seem very close to, and when she wasn't she was in the library. I knew she was a reader, and I knew she liked the classics. It was probably bordering on stalkerish the way I watched her and how much I knew about her, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. I loved the way she twirled her hair around her finger when she was reading or bored, the way she bit her lip for no apparent reason at all, how she could get lost in her own little world sometimes, blocking out everything else. What I wouldn't give to get inside that head of hers, to know what she was thinking.

I was obsessed, and I hadn't even had a conversation with the girl. Hadn't said one world to each other. I only ever heard her voice when she was called upon in class, which was rare.

Jasper and Alice thought I was insane. They were baffled about how I could be so obsessed with the girl when I didn't even know her. My argument was that I did know her, kind of, I just hadn't had a chance to meet her or talk to her. They rolled their eyes and called me crazy.

I didn't tell them about my crush, hell, if it were my choice they wouldn't even know, but they had both known me my whole lives. They knew stuff about me, knew how to tell when I was keeping stuff from them, and it was only a matter of time before they eventually found out.

Alice and I had both known Jasper since birth. Jasper was three months older then us, born in March to our June, and we had lived next door to each other our whole lives. It was only natural for us to become friends, either that or enemies, so no one was really surprised. We were different us three, and no one really got who we were. Everyone in Forks was so clichéd it was amusing.

I could really only guess that Bella Swan was different. Or maybe it was hope. But whatever it was, it didn't matter. Bella Swan and I were different people, and we could never be friends, let alone more. She, just like everyone else, wouldn't understand us, no matter how much of an outcast she was.

That was probably the only thing we had in common anyway.

* * *

"You got to stop staring Edward. She's going to catch you one day." Jasper said as he popped a French fry into his mouth. I looked away from Bella Swan and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious, you're being so obvious. It's a surprise she hasn't noticed yet."

I shook my head and scoffed at him. "No one really even pays us a second glance anymore Jas, why would she be any different? Besides, she has no reason to even look anywhere near us, let alone at me. She's not going to catch me." I reasoned with him. He gazed at me bleakly before he reached across and stole another of my fries.

"He's right Edward. You're going to get caught." Alice said, perched merrily by Jasper's side, slowly picking apart her Nutella sandwich. I ignored my sister and moved my tray out of Jaspers reach. He reached across to Alice's tray and stole one of her fries instead.

"And she does look at you by the way, you just never happen to notice, which is surprising considering the amount of time you spend gawking at her." Jasper retorted, chewing contently on his stolen fries.

"I do not gawk at her." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest, and rolling my eyes. I leaned back in my chair and stared at their disbelieving looks from across the table.

"Fine, stare then. But the point is that you spend an insanely unhealthy amount of time looking at her. Seriously dude, either pluck up the courage to ask her out, hell, talk to her, or get over her. I'm sure Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley wouldn't mind at all helping out of there." He snickered, looking at the table over mu shoulder.

I turned my head enough to see a group of girls currently staring and gossiping at the sight of the back of my head before I turned back to Jasper and scoffed in disgust.

"Are you mad? I'd probably catch all kinds of STD's, and you know they'd get all clingy afterwards, thinking it was something more than it actually was. And besides, you know the giggling, trying to look seductive, brainless girls are not my type." I remarked, shivering at the thought.

Jasper and Alice both sniggered.

"Yeah, we know your type Edward," Alice said. "Brunette, shy, bookworm, socially retarded, and I would bet you one hundred bucks she's a virgin." They both erupted in laughter.

I glared at them both. "Oh yeah, hardy ha, ha, your both so funny." I said sarcastically. "Leave her alone. She's just content in not trying to be someone else so that others will accept her. Just like us. And just so you know, I do plan on talking to her, when I feel like it!" I snapped at them.

"Wow, you sound awfully determined there Eddie. Maybe this time you might actually do it." Jasper jabbed at me. He leaned across the table to grab a fry off my tray. I tried to beat my fist down onto his hand, unsuccessfully might I add.

"Fucking Hell Jasper, eat your own god damn fries! And my name's not Eddie!" I hissed at him, my temper getting the better of me.

Jasper just laughed around the fries while Alice sniggered into her sandwich.

* * *

I leaned against the side of my motorcycle Friday morning as I sat watching the parking lot. It was a few minutes until the bell and everyone was milling about, groups of people slowly making their way to class. Everyone was anxious today because they were giving us our results for the exam we took on Monday. Since the schools population was so small it only took them four days to mark all the tests, so we could get our results before the weekend. Everyone who passed the test would be preparing this weekend for the field trip while those who didn't would be able to sulk in private for two days.

It was quite sad really, how much they depended on this one trip. They all acted like it was a life or death situation, like if they didn't get to this party then there was no reason to live. Social suicide.

I couldn't care less about their stupid field trip or the damn lake party. I loved going to the lake sure, but I had no desire to engage in their petty shenanigans. I could just as easily go down to the lake any other night and get drunk with Jasper and Alice; we didn't need Forks High School and the junior class to do that. We did fine all on our own.

So, as you can probably tell, I wasn't planning on going on the field trip, but because someone up their hates me, Jasper and Alice decided they needed to ruin that plan for me. Fuckers.

"Hey, Eddo, how've you been? Enjoyable night?" Jasper said in greeting, punching me in the arm, using way more force then really necessary.

"Why don't you tell me Jasper? You did spend the night in my room after all, or, no, you spent the beginning and the end of the night in my room, so Jasper, how was your night? And if you say anything besides dreadful, I will kick your ass." I growled. The asshole only spent the night over at our house so that he could sneak into Alice's room when everyone was asleep. He was lucky I haven't knocked him around yet, if he wasn't my best friend and the person I trusted above all others, he would be too scared to come back.

"What's got you in such a bad mood this fine morning? The suns up and shining for once, and sunshine means smiles!" Jasper exclaimed, sounding way to gay and giddy for my liking. You could tell he got little sleep last night, he was always over-happy after his 'sleepovers'.

"Fuck the sun. And since when did you become gay, Jas? Cause I'm really starting to question your sexuality." I said, really not in the mood for this shit.

"God, you're sounding like Alice now." He complained, sending a teasing grin to my sister who was grumbling by his side.

"Shut up, Jazzy." Alice mumbled. I loved when Alice didn't get enough sleep because her usual perky personality did a complete 180 degrees. It was a relief sometimes, but that also meant I had to deal with over-happy Jazzy here, and I didn't know which I preferred. Depends on the day really.

Jasper, respecting her wished, turned back to me. "I was thinking about something Alice mentioned last night about you not being able to last an hour at that field trip, and I came up with an idea. Because I don't think you could last and Alice doesn't think you could last, you should go, just to see." He declared, staring at me, obviously waiting for my reaction.

I stared at him in horror.

"No. No way in hell am I going on that trip. You two can shove that bet where the sun don't shine because there is no way you can get me to actually interact with those brainless, boring, all American teen, followers." I stared around the parking lot, not being able to imagine the image.

"Come on man, you don't have to talk to them, just go on the field trip! How hard can it be? You sit on a bus for an hour, set up camp, relax by the lake, sleep, relax by the lake again, get smashed at that party, and go home the next morning! Come on!" I looked at him incredulously. "Look ok, how about this? You survive the whole trip and well give you a hundred bucks, you don't survive and we get teasing right and the privilege of calling you Eddie." Jasper looked pleased with himself.

I thought it over. Both our parents were loaded and we could both afford way more than a hundred bucks so there was really no point, but then again, I did enjoy the look on his face when I took money off of him, and Jasper was right, how bad could it be? They were just a bunch of mindless teenagers after all, following along with the group.

And there was also the fact that I didn't like losing. And if I backed out of this I as good as lost.

"Fine, Whitlock, you got a deal. But if I have to endure that crap then both you fuckers do too."

Jasper grinned, still on his sleepless high, while Alice groaned.

* * *

_Bella_

I was sitting at the lunch table with Angela and Ben when I first heard the whispers. Well, not really whispers, but the intent was still there. Really you couldn't blame them for not being able to control their volumes, considering the weight of the news.

Jenifer Alcove, a girl from my History class, was speaking excitedly to her four friends. They were all listening intently and squealing/gasping at the same time, but, yet again, I couldn't blame them.

"I heard from Amy, who heard from Katie, who heard from Jessica Stanley that Edward and Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are going to the junior field trip next week! Can you believe it? They've never been on _any_ camps before! Do you think…?" I tuned her out, not caring to listen to the rest of her babble. I had heard what I needed to hear.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were going? Why? To say I was surprised would be an understatement. What could have possessed them to suddenly take an interest in the school trips? I didn't understand it. I thought I had them figured out, but obviously there was something I was missing. What caused this sudden change of heart?

I didn't know, and probably never would, but there was no way I was going to miss out on this opportunity or observe Edward Cullen.

"Angela, you guys passed your exams right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Angela asked.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in going on the trip. You know, try something different for a change maybe? You never know, it could be fun." I said, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.

"I don't know Bella…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"How many of these things have we been on anyway? We could be missing out on something. And don't you want to leave here knowing you got the best experience possible? And besides, it's better then staying here at school while they're out at the Lake." I said, trying to be convincing.

She looked at me dubiously.

"Please?" I begged, pouting.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. We'll be your moral support Bella." Angela went back to her lunch before peaking up at me slyly. "And don't think I don't know why you're suddenly interested in going either."

I blushed furiously and sneaked another peak over at his table.

* * *

_Monday Morning_

I nervously stood near the front of the English building near the back of the group of people all huddled around the front of the school. I had a bag full of clothes and other necessities slug over my shoulder which I shifted every few seconds.

Angela and Ben weren't here yet and they should have been here by now. I kept checking my watch to see how much longer they had to get here. Ten minutes. I grew fidgety. They wouldn't leave me to my own devices among these people would they? I don't know if I could do this all on my own.

I shook those thoughts from my head because Angela would be here. We may not be BFF's or anything, but we were always there for one another. She wouldn't let me down now.

I looked to my left again and focused my attention onto Edward Cullen. He was glaring at Jasper, who was rubbing the back of his neck, looking guilty. Alice Cullen was scowling at the crowd of people that stood around them, looking less then happy. She was studiously ignoring them both, and Jasper was trying desperately to win back her attention while Edward demanded his focus on their heated conversation.

Huh, I wonder what that was all about.

Right then Alice looked over and caught my eye and I looked away blushing at having been caught yet again.

A beeping sound intruded in on my thoughts. I ignored it at first, thinking it must be someone texting with one of their friends who didn't get to go on the trip, but after a while, when it didn't stop, it grew irritating. Could you check your damn phone already?

"Um, I think that's your phone, Bella." A voice said from my left side. I jumped, startled, and whipped around to see none other than Alice Cullen standing by my side. Holy…

"Oh! Um, it is? Ah, um, huh?" I stumbled over my words, completely flabbergasted that Alice Cullen was standing here talking to me. What on earth is going on? What could she possibly want?

Trying to hide my blush I dug my hand around inside my bag until I found my phone, still making that awful beeping noise. Looking at the screen I saw that I had received a text from Angela. Hurriedly I fiddled with the device until I opened it.

_Bella, I'm so sorry for ditching you but the twins got sick and my parents have gone away to spend a night somewhere for their anniversary. Please forgive me? Ang. _

I balked. Angela had ditched me. I didn't blame her, she couldn't have known her little brothers were going to get sick, but damn it. What was I going to do now? I should just go home, I shouldn't risk it, but Edward Cullen was going, and I had the opportunity of a lifetime here, the chance to observe him outside of school. I would probably never get this chance again.

"Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask from beside me, and I jumped again, having completely forgot she was there. I looked up at her concerned face.

"Um, yeah, no, I don't know. My friend can't go, her little brothers are sick." I explained, looking down at the ground. I wasn't used to talking to anyone besides Angela, Ben, and my parents; everyone else just ignored me. So Alice Cullen standing here trying to have a conversation with me was way out of my level of expertise.

"So your all alone? What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll just go home." I mumbled disappointedly. I was only disappointed that I wouldn't get the chance to see Edward Cullen outside school, but I wasn't that disappointed in missing out on the camp.

"Nonsense! Why don't you hang out with us for the camp? We don't bite." She grinned mischievously.

I balked again. Whoa, hold on, pause. Lets back it up here. Did the Alice Cullen invite me to hang out with her and her exclusive gang of rebels? Am I dreaming? This can't be real.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, completely befuddled.

She shook her head, amused.

"No, why would I be kidding?" She asked.

"Um, because you guys are, like, completely exclusive. No one ever hangs out with you!" I exclaimed, louder then I would have liked. I tried to ignore the few heads that turned towards us.

"That's because no one would fit in with us. They'd all think we were strange." She explained, rolling her eyes as if the answer were obvious.

"And you think I would, fit in you mean?" I was starting to question her sanity.

"Of course you would. You don't fit in with them do you?" She asked, gesturing to the others around us. I shook my head. "Then why wouldn't you fit in with us?"

I stared at her, wordless. Couldn't she see we were universes apart?

"Come on, please? I need female company! Them boys are driving me crazy! I can't deal with it any more! They're so macho and competitive!" She complained, begging me, drawing me in with her puppy dog pout.

I sighed, giving in. Who could resist that? And was I going to give up the chance to be in the same vicinity of Edward Cullen? Not friggin likely.

"Sure, Alice." I sighed.

Alice beamed.

Alice led me through the parking lot talking a mile a minute, either not noticing or ignoring as everyone went quite and started whispering as we walked though and around their groups. I shifted my eyes around nervously before staring intently at the ground. This was way more attention then I was used to having focused on me at one time.

As we neared the spot where Edward and Jasper were standing I grew more and more nervous. Why did I think this was a good idea again? I was going to make a big fool of myself. Knowing me, I would stumble and fluster over my words only to blurt out that I have a major obsession with the only single person in their group.

Oh God, kill me now. Now, before I do it myself with my uncooperative mouth.

We came to a stop in front of where Jasper and Edward were standing and I kept my stare directed towards the ground instead of where I knew it would go if I were to list my gaze.

"Guys, you know Bella right?" They did? Since when? "Bella, this is Edward, my brother and Jasper, his best friend, our neighbor and my boyfriend." Alice said, pride evident in her voice.

"Hi." I mumbled, keeping my head down. There was no way I was going to risk lifting my head.

"Hey, Bella. It's nice to meet you, finally. How've you been?" Jasper asked, directing his attention away from Edward and to me.

"Fine." I whispered, embarrassed. Here's to hoping that I can get through this without turning into a tomato.

"Hello, Bella." His velvety voice said, still under layered with irritation. I blushed. This was the first time he had ever spoken to me and I hadn't anticipated the effect it would have on me.

"Edward." I mumbled back in greeting, and then blushed further for reasons I cannot explain.

"Bella's friend bailed on her so I invited her to spend the camp with us. That's all right with you guys isn't it? Good." Alice declared, not actually giving them a chance to answer. I sighed. This was definitely a bad idea.

"So, Bella, are you excited? Looking forward to the party?" Jasper asked, obviously trying to draw me into conversation, or at least get me to lift my head from the ground.

"Um, no, not really. I don't, uh, exactly… do parties." I explained, still afraid to raise my voice from a mumble. I was so scared of saying something that would deem me unworthy of their company. I didn't know what I would do then. It was one thing to know that your crush didn't know you existed but it was another to know that he was well aware of who you were and thought you unworthy of his company. I think I would die.

Just then I heard the bus that would take us to the Lake pull up in front of the school. Forks High School was so small that the whole junior class could fit on one bus. It was sad really.

Mrs. Dhow called name after name to go onto the bus. As everyone passed by to get on the bus they would dump their bags into the compartment in the side of the bus. I dug my hardly ever-used mobile phone out of my bag and put it in the pocket of my jeans. I only brought it with me in case Charlie wanted to contact me, and knowing my dad, he would call at least once during the trip.

When they got to the S's only Jasper remained by my side. Alice and Edward had gone onto the bus somewhere near the start of the list. I couldn't see them though the tinted windows of the one of the two buses that Forks High owned, and I was anxious about the seating arrangements. I could only hope that Alice would let me sit next to her instead of one of the boys. That would be so awkward. I couldn't even meet Jaspers eyes _now_.

When they called my name I made my way to the front of the crowd and put my bag into the compartment and got onto the bus. Scanning the seats I saw  
Alice and Edward seated on the left hand side of the bus somewhere near the middle. Alice had claimed one seat while Edward sat in the one behind her. I slowly made my way down the isle, very aware of the fact that every single pair of eyes was on me, waiting to see where I would sit. They were as anxious for what would happen next as I was.

I came to a stop in front of Alice, silently asking her where she wanted me to sit. I knew she would want to sit next to Jasper, but I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

She smiled up at me innocently. "Do you mind sitting next to Edward, Bella? It's just that I really would like to sit with Jasper." She explained, looking for all the world like she didn't know what such a big thing she was asking me to do. But, then again, she didn't.

Slowly I sat reluctantly in the seat beside Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring out of the window of the bus. I was somewhat glad that he wasn't looking at me, it helped me get some control over my nerves and composure. The last thing I wanted to do was look like an idiot in front of these three gods.

Soon enough Jasper and everyone else who was at the bottom of the alphabet came onto the bus and Mrs. Dhow was doing a head cont. Jasper sat down on the seat in front of me, next to Alice, and he turned to look at Edward, who, even though I was sure he could see Jasper looking at him, pretended he wasn't there. All this brought back my earlier confusion. What did Jasper do to get them both so mad at him?

The first half of the ride was spent with Edward still staring out of the window, Alice and Jasper, by the looks of things, making up from whatever fight they we in, and me observing the three of them with intense curiosity. Well, mostly Edward. From this vintage point I could see all his imperfections and the finer details that just made him all the more perfect and beautiful.

I was studying the freckle on his neck when he suddenly turned and faced me. Yet again having been caught staring, I turned a lovely tomato red and quickly looked down at my lap. Yeah, subtlety was not one of my strong points.

It was silent for a few seconds before Edward finally spoke.

"Who was meant to come with you?" He asked, his voice washing over me, nearly making speech impossible.

"Angela um, and her, uh, boy-boyfriend, ah, B-Ben." I stumbled.

_Jesus Christ Bella! Talk English! _English!_ Gibberish is _not_ a language! _I scolded myself. God, how was he supposed to like me as anything near a friend if I couldn't even say one sentence to him without stumbling? Sigh.

"Why didn't she show up, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked me, his voice subdued, likely because of the people behind us, across from us and probably in front of us were listening in on our conversation. I could understand why this was such a big deal to them, but come on, privacy please?

"Oh, her, um, brothers. They're s-sick." Oh God, please, help me speak properly in front of him. This is so embarrassing.

"Well that's unfortunate. I hope she's not too disappointed." He said, with real actual sympathy. Could he be any more perfect?

"I uh, don't think she actually, um, wanted to c-come. I k-kind of, um, convinced her into I-it." I confessed, slightly embarrassed. Oh, was there no end to my blush?

Edward chuckled.

"You must have really wanted to go." He said, amused. I was still too shy to risk looking up to meet his gaze so I couldn't tell what his face looked like, but oh, how I longed to see it. Damn nerves making me miss out on things like that. They should be illegal.

"Y-yeah. W-what about you?" I asked, silently congratulating myself for getting though an entire sentence without adding in unnecessary words.

"Oh, Jasper, asshole that he is, bet I couldn't last through the entire trip, so, of course, idiot me had to prove him wrong. He wasn't expecting having to come along though. But if I have to go through this purgatory, then so do they. After all, what are friends for?" He said, almost sweetly but with an undertone of danger. I was reluctant to admit that I found it hot. I also found the fact that he swore hot too. What was wrong with me?

"Oh." I replied lamely.

With that, our conversation came to an end and we spent the remaining twenty minutes exactly how we had spent the first thirty. Edward staring out at the foliage and me staring at him. Fantastical.

* * *

We set up camp out near the lake, behind the reception cabin that was set up. Inside the cabin was a dining room, a kitchen, bathrooms and some offices. This is where we would take showers and eat our meals. We were free to go in and out of the cabin as we pleased but Mrs. Dhow strongly suggested that we 'remain outside and only go inside when _absolutely_ necessary'.

Luckily for me, the Lake and also the school distributed tents, because I was going to share a tent with Angela. Alice offered to share with me, but I had a feeling I would have ended up either outside or with Edward, judging by the looks Alice and Jasper were making at each other, and I didn't really feel like enduring either option.

I set up my tent, with help from both boys, beside the tent Jasper and Edward were to share. I could still feel the stares from everyone around camp but did my best to ignore them like I had been doing all morning. After we had everything all sorted Alice suggested that we go down to the lake. When everyone agreed she grabbed her swimsuit and a towel out of her bag and asked me if I was coming to get changed. I was reluctant. I didn't want to be in a bikini around Edward, let alone the rest of the school. But by the expectant way Alice was looking at me, I knew I didn't have much of a choice.

Rummaging around inside my bag I brought out my sky blue bikini, a pair of mini board shorts and a brown singlet. If I was going to wear my bikini then I would at lest wear something over it.

After getting changed in the bathrooms Alice and I headed down to meet the boys at the lake. When we got there I nearly halted in my tracks when I saw them. I stopped breathing at any rate.

Edward was there wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I was pretty sure Jasper was wearing the same thing, but I couldn't be sure, I was too busy being transfixed by the way Edward muscles rippled as he moved_. Oh, God, I forgive you for all that blushing and gibberish talk. Thank you for giving me this once in a lifetime opportunity. Did I mention how much you rock?_

As we got to the edge of the water both boys looked up at us. I saw the way Jasper stared at Alice's body, barely covered by her yellow and white bikini, and felt myself blush for her. I wouldn't be able to do that, wear a bikini in front of the whole grade like it was nothing. I would never be that person.

Alice sauntered into the water over to Jasper and he took her into his arms. I stood hesitantly beside the lake, uncertain about going in. I know it was summer and everything, but water in Forks was rarely swimming temperature and I didn't want to turn into a Bella Popsicle.

Looking over at Edward I saw that he was making his way towards me. I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very grateful that I wore clothes over my bikini, I already felt way too exposed in my singlet and small shorts.

"No bikini?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of me. I fought very hard to keep my eyes on his face and away from all the skin exposed on his body.

"It's underneath." I whispered, silently doing a happy dance inside on the fact that I didn't stutter. Lets hope that language gibberish is finally being replaced with language English.

"Shy?" He asked, looking amused.

I nodded, blushing.

"Why don't you come into the water?" He asked, motioning behind him. I noticed Alice and Jasper were currently engaged in a water war. I smiled slightly.

"Is it cold?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head.

"Not really. It is at first but after a minute it gets warm." He said reassuringly.

I looked between him and the water dubiously.

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't really handle cold water well. I think I'll just sit here by the water." I muttered, looking past his shoulder.

I saw him shake his head. "Sorry, Bella. I can't let you do that."

"Huh?" I asked him, confused.

He smirked and I caught my breath, trying not to stare of do anything else embarrassing.

"So, are you coming in or am I going to have to make you?" He asked, and I looked between him and the water again.

It looked really cold. I didn't really want to go in, and seriously, how could he _make_ me go in? He couldn't really.

"No, I think I'll just stay here." I said, confident in my decision.

Edward shook his head, smirking.

And then the next thing I knew he had threw me over his shoulder.

Holy shit.

My eyes went wide and I let out a surprised squeal, no doubt drawing the attention of everyone else that was around the lake. This would be the talk of the trip until the party, I was sure,

Oh God, Oh, God, Oh God! Edward Cullen had thrown me over his shoulder. I was draped over Edward Cullen's shoulder. I was touching Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was touching me! This was one of my dreams comes true.

The ground below me blurred as he spun around and stalked us towards the lake. If I was able to speak at this moment, or even form a coherent thought besides 'Edward Cullen is touching me' then I would probably doing everything possible to stay away from the freezing lake water, but, as you could understand, under the circumstances, I didn't really want him to put me down.

It was only when I saw the water appearing behind his back that my mouth decided to work again.

"No! Edward! Don't! Put me do-" But my protest was cut off by my scream as my back hit the water.

I resurfaced spluttering and blinking rapidly to get the water out of my eyes. When I was finally able to see again I saw Edward standing in front of me, hips deep in water, laughing and looking very proud of himself.

I glared at him, feeling my body break out in Goosebumps because of the cold water. Edward chuckled.

"Come on, Bella. What fun would sitting on the bank be? I just saved you from your fear of the cold water, you'll thank me later." He said, smirking.

My attention was drawn to my right where Alice and Jasper were snickering at my pouting expression. I probably looked like a drowned rat.

"Come on, Bella. He's right, you would have missed out," she paused and made her way towards me. "on this!" She said, and splashed me with water.

Again, I wiped the water from my eyes and then stared at Alice in shock. She smiled at me innocently, silently asking 'did I do something?'

I smiled at her and splashed her back. She stared at me amazed.

And then so the water war began.

* * *

It was funny how comfortable I felt around these people. Like it was natural. It had only been a day and already it felt like I was part of the group. Jasper accepted me because Alice did, and he generally seemed to like me, and Edward, well, I didn't know what to think of him, I guess he treated me as if I had always been there, as if it was a normal everyday thing for him to tease and talk to me. I didn't mind, I enjoyed having contact with Edward, by any means possible.

Alice had brought me in and made me a part of their group, just by being her, and it was fantastic.

* * *

_Edward _

We sat around a table near the back of the dinning hall. Jasper sat across from me in the eight-seated table and Alice was splayed across his lap, her legs resting against the chair nest to her. Bella sat one chair across to my left, using only one seat, while I sat lounging back with my legs rested on the chairs to my right. This table was taken, and I didn't think anyone would dare ask if they could sit here, they could find room somewhere else.

Bella fit into our group like she had always been there, and I dare say that it surprised me, it was nothing like I had assumed previously, we actually had a lot in common. She wasn't big on the whole meat thing, and I didn't eat it at all if I could avoid it; she didn't like when people paid too much attention to her, and I didn't either.

Talking about attention, the good news was that everyone had mostly stopped staring at us, but the bad news was that they filled in all the staring time with rumors and gossip. They just couldn't accept that Bella was sitting here with us because we wanted her too; no, they had to go and come up with wild stories to explain it. I tried to ignore their petty rumors, but sometimes things got through, like_, 'maybe she blackmailed them, you know, like, told them they had to let her hang out with them, or else she'd, I don't know, tell the whole school their deepest darkest secret.'_ That was Jessica Stanley, and not the most original rumor I was sure, but I wasn't that keen on finding out.

I stared across at Bella now. She seemed totally unaware of the rumors flying around, laughing along with Alice and Jasper. I had never seen her laugh before this afternoon, when I threw he across my shoulder, my excuse to touching her. I had made it my mission ever since to make her laugh, she just looked so beautiful. I had to see it again and again.

I didn't know what to do about my crush, obsession, infatuation. It seemed that having her this close was just making it that much harder not to just grab her and kiss her. I had to do something about it, because I knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, not that I wanted her to, and if I had to do this day after day, then I was sure to burst, and no one wanted to see that.

So it was settled, I was going to do something about my Bella situation, I just didn't quite know what yet.

* * *

I was lounging in my tent the following night, listening to the preparations for the party that was to be had. The teachers were due to tuck themselves into their cozy cabin sometime in the next half hour, and there was movement everywhere as people got themselves ready.

From my tent I could hear girls giggling and whispering, most likely dressing and doing all that girly shit, from inside their tents. I could hear people lugging things down to the lake, where the party was to take place. Supposedly, it was far enough away from the cabin so that the teachers couldn't hear, but I suspected they could, they just let it pass. What could they do to stop them anyway? Not much, they'd just move it somewhere else.

Alice and Jasper had been MIA since dinner ended, and I wasn't too keen to find out where they had disappeared to. Since Bella hastily retreated into her tent when they left, I was forced to do the same, either that or take on the world of the junior class party, which I wasn't going to do, not in this fucking lifetime.

I could hear nothing from the tent next to mine, and again I was wondering what she was doing. Was she getting ready for the party? No, not likely. My guess would be that she was reading, planning on staying in there for the rest of the night. I was planning on doing the same thing, but that was before I found out that Bella was coming along on the trip. Now, I just wanted any excuse possible to see her. Could I make her come out? Ask her if she wanted to walk down to the far end of the lake, near the forest, where Alice, Jasper and I hung out all the time? It would be across the lake from the party, so we wouldn't have to deal with that, but then again, I didn't really want to take the chance that Alice and Jasper were there. Whatever they were doing, I wanted no part in it.

So that ruled that out until I knew where Alice and Jasper were. What else could we do? Cards?

It was then that Alice came barreling into my tent.

"Get up! Come on, Edward! Hurry!" I heard. "Oh, come on! We're going down to the lake!" She screeched, attempting to pull me up and force me through tent opening and out into the open. It was hard to keep up with Alice sometimes, and it was at times like these, when she talked and acted to fast it was hard to keep up, that I wondered how we could be twins.

After Alice had successfully got me standing beside an amused Jasper she barged into Bella's tent and repeated the process. I felt sympathy for the poor girl, this being her first time dealing with an ecstasy like Alice. I had a hard enough time myself, and I'd dealt with her my whole life.

Bella came stumbling out of her tent with Alice dragging her. She looked slightly scared and highly amused of the girl dragging her along by her wrist, and she was dressed in a pair of ¾ black tights and a large button up flannel t-shirt. I presumed it was one of her fathers. Suddenly I had an image of her wearing one of my button up shirts, and I had to quickly shake the thought out of my head for fear of getting too excited over the image.

As we walked around to the back to the lake I observed the other students. It looked as if the party was well on it way to starting, with some students already drinking. In the next fifteen minutes everyone would be down here enjoying their last night at the Lake.

We arrived at our spot behind the lake and sat ourselves down on the gravely sand that lined the banks. I saw that Alice had purposely made it so that I was sitting next to Bella while she and Jasper engaged themselves into conversation. Wow Alice, really subtle of you. Thanks.

Bella and I both stared out at the lake, watching the moon dance across the ripples in the water, and out at the partygoers opposite us. I couldn't really make out faces from here but I could recognize Emmett McCarty by the ridiculous shirt he was wearing. I think it was to do with the football team, but I couldn't be sure, having never taken the time to really look.

I was very aware of Bella sitting next to me. I could hear every shift she made, see her hiding behind her hair out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. It seemed as if our casual banter from the past two days had gone, leaving awkwardness behind.

"So, what about those rumors, huh?" I stupidly asked. I saw her visibly curl in on herself, making it clear to me that it was a touchy subject.

_Fuck, Cullen, can't you do anything right._

"I mean, they're stupid aren't they?" Stop. Talking. Right fucking now.

"I personally think Jessica Stanley started most of them, well, her and her sheep. Most of them are just so unbelievable it has to be her." I rambled, my mouth rebelling against the signals my brain was sending it.

Oh, god. She was never going to talk to me again.

Since when did I start sounding like a teenage girl?

To my immense relief, she responded from behind her hair, still with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Lauren Mallory started a lot too." She mumbled.

"Did she?" I asked, not particularly caring for the subject but more for the tone of her voice. Reserved, withdrawn.

"Yeah. She um, never mind." She said, shaking her head. I had a very strong impulse to make her finish that sentence but she looked so small and fragile then, curled into her ball, that I couldn't push her to do anything. I didn't want to make her sadder.

We sat in silence for a while, staring out across the lake at the party that was well and truly started. I could hear the music and laughter from here and was again grateful that I wasn't there.

"So, why did you decide to come on the trip? You don't normally go." I commented, hoping that I wasn't touching in on another difficult subject. With girls you could never know, especially Bella.

"Um, something new." She mumbled, sounding awkward and embarrassed. I peaked at her through her hair and saw the redness in her cheeks. Huh, I wonder what that was about.

"Cool," I replied, searching my brain for something else to say.

Bella spoke first.

"Why did you come?"

"I've already told you that, haven't I?" I was still pretty pissed about it, but I couldn't be that mad about it anymore, not now that I was sitting here, in my usual spot by the lake, talking to my dream girl. Yes, I said it, and yes, I sound like a girl still.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I did notice that you were kind of mad at him" She whispered, still not confident enough to talk louder than a mumble around me.

"You noticed that?" I asked, surprised, even though it was fairly obvious. It's just that no one had ever taken the time before to notice more than our appearances and what they thought we were. This girl was incredible, and extraordinarily observant.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious." She chuckled.

"I guess so."

Again we sat in silence. I couldn't think of one thing to say that didn't sound stupid, so I sat watching the party again, willing myself not to turn my head and look at her, instead I peaked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was tracing patterns in the sand, still hiding behind her hair. I longed to reach over and brush it aside so I could see her face, read her expressions. Again I wished I could read her mind, just to know what she was thinking right then.

It was only when I heard footsteps coming towards us that I realized that I had turned so I was staring right at her.

Bella's head snapped up at the sound and when she saw me watching her she blushed and looked toward the intruder and, embarrassed, I turned towards the sound as well.

It was Jessica Fucking Stanley.

What the fuck?

Was she dumb? What the hell is the thinking?

She stumbled up to stand in front of us and the four of us looked up at her, dumbfounded, angry and confused.

"Heeeeeey guuuuuys! Whatcha dooin'?" She slurred, and I immediately realized that it was not just her endless stupidity that caused her to come up to us. She was acting on liquid courage, and lots of it.

We just stared at her in silence, unwilling to answer.

"Ya don' mind if I chiiill here do ya?" She asked, and plunked herself down on the sand beside me, her side rubbing up against mine. I stiffened and shifted closer to Bella. Who knew what I could catch from her.

We were all quiet still, waiting for her to realize that she wasn't welcome. I saw Bella curl herself tighter into her ball and I wished I could just tuck her into my arms, make her feel better.

"Helloooo, Eddie!" Jessica squealed from my side, and I was sure she was attempting to sound seductive or sexy, but alcohol really didn't so her any favors there. She sounded more like a piglet.

When I didn't respond she moved on, apparently noticing Bella was sitting on my other side.

"Sooo, Belly Button, how'd ya get Eddie here to haaang out with ya? Huh? Was it bl-blackmail? Or are you, ya know, doing da dirty?" She giggled, and I was seriously considering throwing her into the lake at this point.

"Look, Jessica, if you're going to act like a bitch then you can leave, like, now." Alice snapped, adding the last part when Jessica just stared at her, looking like she couldn't process the words being said.

"Ya don't want me here?" She asked, looking at each of our faces. "Eddie wants me here, don't cha Ed?" She asked me, pouting?

I just stared at her balefully.

That set her off.

"Ya wan' her but not me? You're craazy! She's nada, ugly! I'm sooo much better! She's not good enough to hang out with you! When ya ditch her, find me. I will be in my tent, Eddie!" She yelled, and promptly stumbled/stomped her way back around the lake.

It was silent for about 3.5 seconds before Bella stood up and quickly made her way back around the lake as well, her arms folded across her chest.

I stared after her for a second before Alice shoved me.

"Well don't just sit there, go after her!" She yelled at me.

Shaking myself out of my haze, I jumped up off the sand and ran after her, catching up to her near the middle of the lake.

Grabbing her shoulder I spun her around, finding her tear streaked face looking back at me. Horrified, I quickly swiped away her tears, but more followed and took their places.

"Hey, don't cry. Jessica's stupid. She doesn't know what she's talking about." I said, trying to reassure her, make her tears stop.

She shook her head at me. "Maybe so, but what she said was true. I'm not good enough to be hanging out with you guys. I'm not even on the same level!" She cried, looking at the lake beside us.

"No you're not, you're better than us. You don't swear, don't drink, and I can bet on my life that you have never tried a cigarette have you? You're grades are perfect, you actually listen to your parents, and you respect other peoples feelings, not matter how much you hate them. How can you think that you don't deserve to hang out with us? If anything, we don't deserve to hang around with you." I exclaimed, not even lying. She was perfect and we weren't.

"But I'm a nerd! I'm invisible. No one even likes me! Angela and Ben were the only people who knew I existed three days ago! How can you even think that?" She asked, still crying, the tears matching the heartbroken expression that I wanted to wipe off her face.

"Now I know for a fact that that's not true." I said, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to say. "I saw you. I used to watch you all the time, every day. I would watch you come and go from the library and watch you sit with Angela and her boyfriend during lunch. Everyone else may not have saw you, but I did." I ended in a whisper, forcing myself to keep looking at her face and not over hear head, like I wanted to.

She turned to me, stunned.

"Why?" her voice sounded choked.

"Because I really like you. Obsession like." I said, my voice just above a whisper.

I waited for her response, watching the emotions pass across her face. First shock, then surprise, then relief and joy, and then suspicion.

"This isn't some kind of joke is it?" She asked warily.

I looked at her, shocked.

"No! Why would I do that?" I asked, defending myself. God, I tell the girl I've been obsessing over I like her and she asks if I'm playing with her. That's great, makes me feel awesome.

Slowly I see her come to the realization that I actually am telling the truth. It's quite amusing really, watching the emotions play out over her features again. I smiled at her softly, praying that she liked me too. If not, well then, I'd just go home and sulk, stuff the bet.

"Edward?" She asked me, staring up at me shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I've been watching you too." She admitted to me, blushing furiously.

I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed her up in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and sugar. Her lips were soft and she smelled like heaven.

Best moment ever.

At first she was tense but soon after she threw herself into the kiss. I held her tighter and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Or bodies molded themselves together, and our mouths crushed the others, battling to get closer then they already were. I wanted nothing more than for this moment to go on forever.

But unfortunately it didn't, and we broke apart panting, her breaths hitting my face. I opened my eyes grinning, and found her in much the same position. Her smile brightened my night much more than it already had been.

"Explain to me why we didn't do that sooner?" I whispered, running my nose along her cheekbone. I felt her smile.

"Because we were too scared to break the cliché." She responded.

"What cliché?" I asked.

She giggled against my cheek.

"The one where the nerd doesn't get the school bad boy."

"Never liked that cliché anyway." I mumbled, I heard Bella laugh against me.

Okay, so maybe I owe Jasper and Alice.

_Fuck._


End file.
